


Eine Katze

by AfterSchoolAddict, Sweetmich



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cat/Human Hybrids, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfterSchoolAddict/pseuds/AfterSchoolAddict, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetmich/pseuds/Sweetmich
Summary: Sherlock do experiments that involves his flat mate.





	1. 4 Drops

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of this characters or the show. . . . XD  
> (I wish I could have it for one day)

One day morning of 221B Baker Street.

Where John Watson is in the flat having his tea in the living room, reading his newspaper. Sherlock is in the kitchen working on his experiments looking through his microscope with goggles on his eyes. Sherlock will look at John's direction from time to time, aware of John not to know he is looking at him. He is waiting on the outcome of his experiment and that is observing his flatmates behavior.

Sherlock made a experiment two days ago and it has finished one hour ago before it was 7:00 am in the morning, he found his roommate is still asleep, he use this chance to put four drops of a vial experiment in the cup of tea. When John woke up and came downstairs, ready to make his tea in the morning.

He walk straight to the kitchen and he was stopped by Sherlock's arm from going further. Sherlock smiled and give him the cup of tea which there is a vial in it, John look at it suspiciously and before he take it, he ask some questions first.

"What's in it?" Sherlock fake a perfect frown, on his face when John said his sudden accusation.

"Tea" Sherlock said with a smile. John still look suspicious on the cup, Sherlock's holding on it.

"Nothing experiment or any drop of vial in my tea?"

"Why would I put that? I know you need to relax because this is your day off after all" Sherlock put innocent face as he could and a sincere smile that says please take it. John is somehow convinced and take the cup, he said thank you afterwards.

John feel a bit weird, there is a bad feeling when he drank the tea that Sherlock made for him but he paid no mind and continue reading his newspaper. He appreciate the effort when Sherlock make the tea for him and that is a sweet gesture for his day off.

Forty minutes has passed and he is watching a series in a telly and Sherlock is still in the kitchen with his experiments. He feels a sudden headache then it turns a bit dizzy and his visions are starting to blur.

Then John passed out.

○•♡•¤¤¤•♡•○

When John wakes up, blinking his eyes to adjust his vision then he tried to sit up. He have felt something twitching above his head and another twitch behind his back. He put his hands on his head and felt something like it is his ear but it does not feel right then he realized the shape.

It's a Cat Ears on his Head.

 

John saw a blonde tail beside his thigh and he touch it, then he feels a sudden rush to his lower part.

 

It is Very Sensitive and it is a Cat Tail.

John could only think ONE person who is responsible of this and he did not hesitate to call the man who made him this, he is very angry and frustrated at the same time. So he shout the name through his vocal cords that could be heard downstairs and he thank god Mrs. Hudson is on her friends house this day.

"SHERLOCK HOLMES YOU BETTER COME HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Sherlock opened the door and look at John with a surprise in his facial expression but John did not buy it because he knew, he put SOMETHING in his TEA. He should have not accept that cup of tea, from this day onward he would not accept any drinks that Sherlock is going to give him.

 

"Hello John, I know you are furious right now and ready to throw a punch in my face but I want to remind you that violence don't resolve anything"

"No, Sherlock I'm very sure throwing a hard punch in your face will lessen my anger towards you"

"Well. . . .let's all calm down, take a deep breath, John, that effect won't last long and I am proud that it works well, it will take 3 to 6 days for the effect to wear off" Sherlock said standing far away from John.

 

He wait John to calm down before he proceed to check the Cat ears and tail. John take a deep breathes to calm himself and relaxes, Sherlock walk closer to the bed and sit beside John examining the Cat ears and it twitched.

Sherlock looks at the Cat tail and he grabs it without warning, John yelps and it produce a very cute sound when he does it, he blushed and trying to get Sherlock's hands off of his tail because it is sensitive. Sherlock looked at John's blushing face and it looks so adorable, he did not release the tail from his hand even though John tries to pry his hands off but it only grips it.

John made a whimper when Sherlock does that and a tear forming on his baby blue eyes looking at Sherlock. His face is red up to his neck with a teary eye and his Cat ears bends down, he looks so cute. Sherlock tried to restrain himself from ravishing John, right now, on his bed. John might not realize yet but he is laying on Sherlock's bed.

"Sher- Sherlock. . . Please. . . . Do-don't grip it, it's very se- sensitive" John said in a whimper, he feels helpless and the blood rush to his south is not making this situation any better. John does not like being vulnerable or showing his weakness in front of other people.

Sherlock knows that but seeing John like this, in a state of feeling embarassed. This is one of the fantasies that he have imagine on, what John would be look like when he have Cat ears and tail? Would he purr when he gives him pleasure? What colors that suit him the best, when he put a collar on John's pretty neck?

"John. . . . ." Sherlock leaned closer to John's personal space while rubbing his thumb on the tips of the tail. John put his both hands on Sherlock's shoulder to stop him from leaning any closer.

"St-sto-stop. . ." John feels his sensitive tail being touched on the tips makes him closed his legs, to hide his erections. His strenght are starting to fade when he feels the sudden pleasure goes through his body.

Sherlock use it as a advantage and leaned closer to John until there faces are 5 inches away from each other. John tried his best to push the shoulder but it was futile.

Sherlock remember, he have a hand cuffs that he puts under the bed, in case this kind of situation to happen. He released the tail and swiftly fast enough to cuff the hands on the bed board. John is surprised on the hand cuff.

 

"Where did you get that hand cuff ?" John asks. Sherlock look up to John and smiled playfully.

"I stole it from Lestrade when he is annoying" He said and then he inspects the hand cuff is securely locked on the bed board.

"What are you trying to do, next?" John asks and Sherlock shrugs it, he proceed to lifts up the Jumper but failed because John does not want to cooperate.

"John, I need you to lift your back" Sherlock commands it.

"So, you could strip me bare" John glared at him.

"Obviously" Sherlock said it while rolled his eyes on a evident situation.

"Well, good luck with that" John scoffs and then Sherlock gets down from the bed, he look at John once and then he goes to the kitchen.

 

He opens the cabinet and get the scissors, it is sharp enough to cut the hideous Jumper and strip it off. That is what Sherlock thought in his mind and he go back to the room. John stares at the scissor, on Sherlock's hand twirling the handle like he is ready to cut the clothes into two. John ready his legs to kick Sherlock on the crotch, if he needed to, just to stop him from cutting his Jumper or strip him naked.

"This is rubbish Sherlock, and you know that, So please stop on whatever you are going to do next" John tried his best to kick but it fails when Sherlock is taking advantage on their position.

"I only need to examine your body, to see where the tail is intact, that is all, John" Sherlock crawls on the bed again and make sure that John would not move his legs.

"Well, I assure you it's top on the buttocks where the tail is intact, I know more in human anatomy than you do, as my profession of being a Doctor!"

"I need my eyes to see, that your statement is true" Sherlock start to cut the Jumper into two and then he unbutton the blue shirt, leaving John feels chilled by the cold air touched on his skin. Then he lifts John's back in one hand then quickly yanked the trouser down, then take it off.

John was only left on his open shirt and a boxer shorts, his jumper already cut to pieces, and left on the floor like a pile of shredded cloth. He is still cuffed on the bed board and Sherlock is on top of him, eyeing his body like some kind of delicious meal on the table.

"Looks like there is a bit problem, I cannot see your back"

"Hope as well not, I don't think you can turn me on my back to face you" John smirk on that and he has confidence that Sherlock cannot do it.

 

▪¤°●°♡♡♡°●°¤▪

 

And he was wrong.

John is on all fours and still on the bed, the hands still cuffed on the board. He regret to even be smug earlier that thinking the detective's brilliant mind cannot think of this tactic. He should have never underestimate on his pursue to see his intact tail.

"Don't be afraid, John, It is not like I would rape you. I only need to examine the tail of yours"

"Do it quickly! ! Get on with it then let me go afterwards"

"Fine. . . You do not have to be this grumpy"

John rolled his eyes at Sherlock, How can he be not grumpy when he is on all fours like an offering to his master, showing his ass in front of him. If Mrs. Hudson was here in the flat, if she accidentaly opens the door and saw him like that. She will even thought that they are having some kind of police with thief roleplay sex.

Sherlock gulps when he finally see the whole body of John, since he can't even have the slightest chance to see it. He even tried to walk in the bathroom and pretend he did not know John is taking a shower. Always failed because John always locked it.

He could only glance from time to time when John only on his green robe walking around the flat with a face towel on his shoulders. Glancing on the smooth legs, and the chest when the robes have a small opening.

Now he can see it whole except the boxers, the only thing that stand between him and the lovely ass. Sherlock slowly pulled the boxers down to the knees, he could feel John's back shuddered and tensed. He can see where the tail is intact just as what John said earlier.

Sherlock use his finger to trace John's back to the tail, John arch his back where he could feel the the fingers circling around the tail near his buttocks. He want to hide his erections since it would not go down, because of the stupid sensation lingering on his tail.

"Do you. . . . Really. . . Have to. . .pull my boxers, all the way down"  
John who tried himself to ignore the erections and he could feel his tail, moving to hide his hole and crotch. According to what he is thinking.

"When is the last time you have a prostate exam" Sherlock found that interesting and quietly get the lube under the bed, not to let John be aware of that.

"Last summer, why?" John answered and hears something moved under the bed and ignore it.

"I am going to be your Doctor, for now"

Sherlock opens the lube and put it some in his hands especially on his fingers. Make it slick and slippery for easier to put inside it.

 

"What?! Why?"

"Examination, remember"


	2. Bending Back

"No-no-no-no Sherlock, You just can't"  
The tail curls on John's thigh tighter, very nervous to let his FRIEND do a prostate exam on HIM.

"And why is that, Dr. Watson" Sherlock asks, and ready his hands especially on his fingers.

"Be-be- because it is not safe" John Stutters and his Cat ears bent down, with his tail under, he is exactly look like an scared animal. John could only blame on the sensitive tail.

"You are stuttering, nervous, and a hint of shyness. I know you have erections between your legs where your tail desperately try to cover it. I can see it clearly, John, there is no point of hiding it."

 

John Blushes and keeping his head down, afraid that Sherlock sees it. He feels embarrassed and exposed in front of a man, who's have an clear observation.

 

"This is what they called PRIVATE and means PRIVACY, Sherlock"

"Patient come to you to show there body, I do not think there is any reason for you and me have any Privacy at all" Sherlock countered it with ease and it made John gulps.

"Well you are not-" John was cut off by Sherlock's finger that put inside his delicate butt hole, which it made John a surprise sound of mewl. It could made everyone Awed, if they hear it.

Sherlock is very glad that John is on all fours because he is smiling right now, on how cute John mewled, a good thing to explore as he turned into a half cat. He could get him to purr or put a  collar on his neck. He grabs John's tail to keep it from interfering him to do his work. Two fingers went slide in, so easily, it is like the hole sucks it greedily. Sherlock remind himself that, he is here to examine, not to Fuck his friend. That it is hard to restraint himself when you see them on your bed with their butt presenting itself.

 

"T-take it out!" John tries to resist but the pleasure he feels is so amazing to the point where he can't keep his face up. Sherlock twisted his fingers and John reacted so erotically.

"S-stop.... Sher... lock.. I w-will... f-fucking..." Sherlock suddenly hit a sweet spot. John whimpered as he felt pleasure to Sherlock's fingers even though it hurts a little.

 

Sherlock is so amused in John's reaction. He never expected John's body to be this honest. Of course, he already knew that there is a high possibility John would punch him after. He knows he should remember that what he's doing is an examination. John feels blood rush to his cheeks. He's definitely embarrassed to the noise he's making. Sherlock took out his fingers. John doesn't know if he should feel relief or disappointment. He was close. He was close until Sherlock stopped.

 

"You're not satisfied, are you?" Sherlock whispered to John's left ear. He felt his cheeks heat up to his ears. He was trying to control his breath given the fact that he was panting. He faced Sherlock with his brave face on.

"I-I was just thinking that you really suck at conducting prostate exam." John managed to smirk. Sherlock smiled at John. A dark smile that made John shiver.

"We're not done yet." Sherlock started probing John's arse. John grabbed a handful of sheets as Sherlock continues to tease him. John sealed his mouth shut. He doesn't want Sherlock to know he has really good fingering skills.

"Open your legs wider, John" John did not know why his body obeys but he did open his legs wider for Sherlock.

John can't take what is happening to him. He felt Sherlock get closer to him. He feels the hot breath of Sherlock on his back. The fingers is now probing with angles in his arsehole and that made him moaned louder on the sheets to stifle his moans. The tail Sherlock's holding it it did not do any better on his situation, it only gives him amount of pleasure building inside.

That he knows himself he is close to having his orgasm and the worse part, Sherlock has no intention on touching his prick to make him easier. He knows he should stop it but the pain that his dick needs an attention to release his cum is getting in his mind. Sherlock is still ramming his fingers inside John and it produce a slick sound of it because of wetness of the lube he used. John cannot held himself any longer but to put his shame a side for now.

 

"Sher-sherlock~~ to-tou-touch my cock, I-I. . . want to come, it hurts. . . ." John asks between stuttering and pants, Sherlock smirks and torture John a bit.

"This is a examination John, don't tell me you use it for your pleasure. . . " Sherlock said with a husk voice then he leaned down to whisper on John's left ear "You are very Naughty boy"

"Wha-what? No . . (Ahh!) . . It's not like that" Sherlock hits the sweet spot again and it made John mewled with his cat instincts. Sherlock twist his fingers and slams it inside. John's mind is clouding with pleasure as he cannot take the torture any longer.

He bent himself down just to make his prick and the bed to have a contact. Then he move his hips, just to make himself have some satisfying release. Sherlock let go John's tail then he proceed to grab the hips to prevent him move any further.

"Patience, John, and that is cheating"

John whimpers at his fail attempt and this time he refuse to say it but he cannot take it anymore. John murmured and with some tears on his eyes. His face is flushed and lips are red from biting it earlier when he tries to hold his moans.

"Please. . . .Sherlock. . .let me come" Sherlock leaned down and whisper on John's left ear then ramming his fingers inside his hole.

"I can't hear you well, speak louder"

John begged between his moans and stutters when he feels the finger ramming inside him. And the heat beneath him where he feel Sherlock's breathing on his left ear.

"Sher-sherlock. . . I. .(Aah!) . I. . please let me (Aamh!) come!" Sherlock find him cute like that begging for him to finish it. Sherlock nipped on John's ear lobe and licks it.

"As you wish~" After Sherlock said that he let go the hips and then grabs John's cock then strokes it, same as the rhythm he did on the fingering. It goes faster and harder until John moaned louder and came on the bed sheets.

 

 

To be continued. . . .

 

 _P.S. This idea of cliffhanger is to my FAVORITE CO-WRITER -- > AfterSchoolAddict_ _give her an applause my dear reader_ s~~


	3. All the Way In

         John was panting as he came. He is on the verge of collapsing due to the fact that he is sexually frustrated at the moment he turned into a cat. He have his face on the surface of the bed. His wrists, still cuffed hanging on the headboard. Despite the moment of pleasure, he still managed to keep his position.  

Sherlock glanced on John's wrist and saw it redden. He uncuff John's wrist and kisses it. In John's mind he wants to run away but he feels his legs are jelly to move, to begin with. John lay on the bed and relax a bit because he know it is over.

 

Sherlock grabbed a blanket and put it over John. He petted John's head. As much as John wanted to resist, he didn't say anything or move because what Sherlock is doing calms his nerves. John feels heavy and his eyes fluttering. Sherlock continued to pet him until John dozed off.

Sherlock left the room quietly and went straight to the bathroom. He feels his trouser are tightening and he feels his prick throbbing. He locked the door behind him and start the shower running. He undress his shirt and trousers along with his boxer and throws it in the basket then he step inside the shower and let the water pour downs on his hair and body.

Let the water drench him and relaxes a bit but he still can't think anything other than the image of John begging in his mind with the Cat's ears and tail. Feeling the hole tighten on his fingers and the warmth when he is on the edge of his release. Sherlock did think to examine on John's body but as long as he continued this, he is going lose to his lust and ravish John.

Sherlock's prick is still throbbing and hard, he grab his cock and start to strokes it while fantasizing John's back is in front of him, grabbing his hips and thrusting his cock inside that tight hole and recalling earlier on how John moaned and begged for him to finish it. Then thrust it hard and rough on John and tease him more, before he let John come.

Or feel John's mouth around his cock sucking and bobbing his head up and down, it must be tight and warm just like his arsehole. Images of John doing some of the kinks that he likes to explore, is flowing in his mind like commercial ads. He could feel himself close to the edge and restraint his moans, aware not to wake up John.

He strokes faster and grips it, imagined John moaned his name at the end, then he come. He slides down and sits on the floor then calm his breathing, face flushed. Three minutes have passed then he stands up again and wash his body.

After taking his business, he close the shower and steps out of it. He slide his hair on the back, then he grabs the towel and put around his waist. He unlocked the door and step out the bathroom, he walks quietly to his bedroom where John still laying on the bed sleeping.

 

 

He sits on the side and then pet on John's head, its dangerous on a situation like this. So tempting, but he stops himself before something bad happens, Sherlock goes back to the bathroom and get a wet hand towel and then walk backs to the bedroom again. He sits beside his blogger then he carefully turns John's body on his back.

John's stirred a bit but still sound asleep and then Sherlock use the hand towel to clean John's stomach and the bed sheet where John's cum is all over it. After that then he put it on the bedside table. He cannot help himself but to look at John's lip, he thought that John's mouth would taste like strawberry jam since he knows, that's what he eats in the morning. It would tastes like sweet perhaps.

He noticed the tips of the tail is twitching, So John is not sleeping after all, maybe he woke up a few minutes ago and now pretending to be asleep. There are 12 signs of cat tails can tells their emotions or feeling and right now John's is full on alert and somehow interested. On how this situation would go, well, he won't anticipate any escape that it is clearly in his mind thinking right now.

"Oh~John it would have been more clever, if you hide your tail" Sherlock said it and then flipped John over on his stomach. He could see his back again and John have made it clear that he is not sleeping when he made a sound of surprise, that he was flipped over. On his all fours again and this time his hands is not cuffed but it does not mean he could move quickly at the state of his body.

"It shows your emotion more, than you tried to hide it"

Sherlock take this advantage and shower him in kisses. Kisses him on the neck, John moaned and his tail stood straight, means he is happy. He kiss him on the back then a kiss on the tail then moving lower until he kiss the buttocks. He spread the butt cheeks and licks the rim hole and John gasped, surprised by Sherlock's tongue that now it is circling on his hole.

"Sto-Sto-stop Sherlock! It's dirty and it feels weird" John blushes and gripping the sheets, closing his eyes feeling embarrassed. He feels like some kind of squishy and warm inside his hole roaming. His dick gets hard again and he does not want to admit but he feels so good.

Sherlock twirled his tongue and tried to observe John's reactions. John tried to hold back his moans but when the tongue gets deeper, He cannot help himself but to moan louder and then it starts to wriggling, that it looks like trying to find something and it did.

It hits on his prostate and John bites the pillow to keep himself clear-sighted. John feels the ecstasy run inside his body, when the tongue jabbing its way, in and out. He feels Sherlock grabs his dick and strokes it, John feels an urge to be filled inside. He feel himself loosen from being prepped and he starts to like the feeling of the tongue do its work.

Then Sherlock stops and John whimpered when it feels empty inside, Sherlock found this piece of observation on John, quite interesting and it means that John's Animalistic instinct is starting to induce. Sherlock grabs John's hip, raise it higher till John's position is presenting his ass to him. He feels John's body is begin to be warm in heat.

He does not how Sherlock do his work to his body like that, he feel the surroundings is so warm and he start to sweat, he feels his body is in heat and feel agitated in something. He does not know how to describe but he does not want it to stop or else the uncomfortable heat will be back again.

He feel something on the bed is vibrating and hears it clearly. He leaned down and look at John purring on the pillow, in a state of distress. And it clicked something, it is not because of how the tail is sensitive it's. . . . A Cat in Heat. Sherlock thought about being a good friend and that is helping them, out of their misery isn't it? And that is a good thing to do, helping each other.

 

"Well, John seems like you need 'something big', I can help you with that"

 

John looked behind him and purring, wriggling his ass, asking for more. He does not care on how stupid, he might look, he just wants the heat to stop. He peered over Sherlock, wondering what took him so long. He saw Sherlock toss the towel on the floor, giving John a full view of Sherlock's prick. It's long and hard. He could tell just by looking that Sherlock, himself, is aroused. John can't help but to smirk at the sight. Sherlock positioned himself, not looking to John's face.

"I need you to relax, John." Sherlock run his hand through John's back, caressing it to relax the purring John.

John took a deep breath and relaxed. He could still feel the heat but he knows it will be gone soon. He knows that after Sherlock gives him his prick. But knowing is not enough. He needs it. NOW. BADLY. He started panting heavily again as he imagined Sherlock's prick inside of him.

"Please... Sherlock.. Now." John managed to beg Sherlock even though he's shaking. Sherlock is so amused at what John's doing.

Earlier, he's resisting with words - not with actions, he wriggles his ass to ask for more. And now? He's begging for Sherlock's prick to fit inside of him. Sherlock grabbed the lube from his bedside drawer and applied to his own dick.

Sherlock placed his left hand of John's hip and slowly inserted his dick on John's arse. His arse is tight and hot. He pushed even further and deeper until his whole dick is inside. They're both panting heavily at the sensation.

 

"Are.. Are you okay?" Sherlock asked. John peered over at Sherlock to see his face. His face is flushed and he's sweating even though the room should be cold.

"I'm. . .I'm Fine. . . .please. . .move, Sherlock" John begs and he move his hips forward to Sherlock, eager to be fucked and he feels needy. Sherlock complied on John's request and he start to move his hips by pulling out first then slams it in.

John moaned by the sensation, he grips on the sheet, his knuckles turning white. He feels the hardness of the dick and the way it fills him inside makes him feel euphoria. Sherlock grabs John's hips to prevent him moving and that will spoil the fun. However John has different opinion about that and suddenly Sherlock feels the ass has tightens and he cursed at the pleasure John is giving him.

"H-Harder.." John said, panting heavily. Sherlock did as he was told to. He thrusts harder and faster. John had his eyes rolled at every thrust Sherlock makes. On the other hand, Sherlock, despite feeling the pleasure of fucking John, still observed him. He pulled out his dick when he saw John on the verge of coming.

John grunted loudly to show his displeasure to what Sherlock did. It made his stomach hurt because he wasn't able to come.

"Sherlock! Please.." John said, with his eyes filled with tears. Sherlock went closer to John's ear and whispered.

"What do you want me to do?" Sherlock said, teasing John. He's also getting frustrated on the fact that he was also on the verge of coming. John buried his face on the pillow with his tail down spiraling his leg. John mumbled his answer in the pillow, his ears turns bright red. Sherlock grabs John's prick that made John gasp.

"I can't hear you." Sherlock gave John one good rub at its tip. John shivered at the sensation, making him more frustrated than ever. John raised his head and tilted to his right to look at Sherlock. His face and ears are already bright red.

"Please... Let me come..."

Sherlock didn't expect John to really say it. He was dumbfounded, unable to break his gaze into John's watery eyes. Then, he thought of an idea. A fantasy. Sherlock grinned at the thought.

"What will I get if I get you to come?" Sherlock asked, watching every move and expression John makes.

"Anything. I'll do anything." John said, desperate for Sherlock's dick. Sherlock caressed John's butt cheek.

"Anything?" Sherlock said, deeply. John nodded, dutifully. John doesn't care what Sherlock wil make him do. He's sure it will be related to one of his experiments or cases. Sherlock grinned and positioned himself. He inserted his prick and started thrusting. John moaned louder and louder as Sherlock thrust faster and harder. Their rhythm is perfect.

"I'm... Haa... I'm c-close.." John managed to say even though he's panting and moaning. Sherlock grabbed John's dick and rubbed it making him moan louder. John's really close to coming and had his mouth hanged, gasping for air. Sherlock took this chance to grab his face with his free hand and kiss John. Their tongues feeling each other made John purr and shiver.

With one final thrust, John came and Sherlock immediately pulled his dick out and came. John collapsed at the bed with his face still flushed. Sherlock took the hand towel again and cleaned John,the bed, and then himself. He covered John with a blanket.

"We'll have so much fun, John. After all, you said you'd do anything." Sherlock whispered as he caressed John's face. He went out of the room and took a shower again. He dressed himself then left the flat.

* * *

 

He went to a store. He grabbed a couple of things and shoot it in his basket. He placed his basket on the counter and the clerk stared at him and the things in his basket.

"Seems like you're going to have some fun." The clerkman said and smirked. He took a box underneath his counter. "I suggest you buy this too. It's really good. I tried it with my friend." The clerkman gave it to Sherlock.

"Okay, I'll take it." Sherlock said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We really have the fun on doing this chapter, really XD


End file.
